Make It Better
by everybreatheverymove
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Instead of April leaving, they settle their disagreement with angry sex. Set in 10x20. J/A.


Tumblr prompt: Instead of April leaving, they settle their disagreement with angry sex. Set in 10x20.

* * *

The room is incredibly silent that night, the only noises being the sound of his harsh breath and her small sighs. The tension in the air could cut glass and he only budges when he feels her shift in the bed and throw an arm over his stomach.

April shuffles closer to her husband, dainty fingers grasping at his shirt and head pressing to his back.

"April," he begins with a sigh, closing his eyes to avoid looking at her and ignoring her presence. She pities him, she feels sorry for him, so he can't blame himself for not entirely feeling very loving right about now.

"I'm sorry." She whispers, leaning closer into his back and slipping her hand up the bottom of his shirt. In all honesty, she's not that sorry, and she doesn't regret what she said. She just wants to feel close to him again, connected like they are every other night.

Jackson rolls his eyes, turning in the bed to lie on his back and he glances up at her with a raised brow. He's not mad at her, with her, he's mainly just a little angry that she forced him into admitting something that he wanted to keep secret. He respects her, and loves her, and he wants to understand her, he just doesn't think that he can. "You know I love you, right?"

"I know." His reply is quiet and she almost wants to slap him for frowning as he speaks. Is he unsure about his own feelings now? Does he somehow fail to feel the same?

April sighs deeply before she sits herself up, hand still against his skin and she folds her legs beneath her. "Can you please look at me?"

He begrudgingly obeys, his eyes resting on her face softly but she notices the clear irritation in his gaze, "You said it was sad."

"I know, and I'm sorry. But you can't expect me to not say some things I don't mean when you called my faith ridiculous."

He frowns and goes to lie back on his side until she pulls on his waist and drags him toward her again.

"Stop turning away from me. I'm here, okay? I am here, and I want to talk, but I can't do that if my husband keeps glaring at me and doesn't want to even touch me."

"Is that what this is about?" He asks, shifting to sit up beside he, "You're offering an apology because you want sex?"

"That's not- It's not just that." She voices, removing her hand from his chest and folding her hands in her lap.

He fakes a laugh, "No, it is that. Isn't it? You think that if you take it back and say you didn't mean it then I'll be happy to touch you. April, I will always want to touch you, I'm just in a bad mood right now. But you know what? Fine. You wanna have sex? Let's have sex. That'll make it all better." He tells her sarcastically.

She goes to respond but gets her voice cut off when he grasps her hips and pulls her on top of him. His hands cup her face, not too tenderly but she doesn't mind and he presses his lips to hers as she closes her eyes with a small frown.

"Jackson-"

"No. Alright? You wanted sex, I'm giving it to you. Let's go, right now."

April gives in, clearly not looking to settle the argument reasonably since she's kind of content with the idea of them being close. It's only been a little over twenty-four hours but she already misses his touch. She quickly tugs her night-shirt over her head and discards it before she roughly cups his face and kisses him again, straddling his waist with her thighs.

Suddenly he's flipping them over so she lies on her back beneath his well-built body and he pins her hands by her head against the pillows. She swallows a sharp breath when he kisses her intensely, tongue slipping past her teeth with want and desperation.

He lets go of her hands then and she moves them to the waistband of his pants, tugging the material over his behind along with his boxers. She wants this, needs this. It won't settle anything, hell it may even make matters worse, but she needs it. They both do.

He drags his t-shirt over his head and throws it beside the bed carelessly before he grasps her hips and draws them upwards. She wiggles in his hold when he pulls her pyjama pants down her legs and she kicks them off.

Jackson cups her face again, hands pressed to the sides of her neck and she arches her back as she shifts to pull down her panties.

They rest around her knees and he pulls her legs up at his side as he enters her in one swift motion, both sets of hands clawing at skin and bone. She throws her head against the pillows as he pounds her, fingers digging into the low of her back and he closes his eyes in frustration when she moans his name, proceeding to bite her lip in the special way that turns him on just a little too much.

April moves her hands to his chest, fingers lacing around the back of his neck as she continues to curve her hips in his favour, meeting his every thrust.

They're good at this, she knows for someone who had a previous lack of experience; they're great at this. Soon enough, she feels her back begin to ache and her walls begin to tighten comfortably and she cries out, nails tracing the skin of his back as she climaxes. She notices his eyes focusing her, his heavy breath against her mouth and she licks her lips invitingly. She needs this, needs him.

He does then. He kisses her, all tongue and teeth and built-up tension and she hears a faint tear in her panties when she wraps her legs around his behind and lets him find his release.

"Happy now?" He collapses on the bed beside her, arms by his sides and his right fingers grazing hers.

She faintly smiles, "Almost." She's not sure how she feels about their disagreement anymore, how they should go about handling things now, "I'm sorry."

Jackson nods slowly, shutting his eyes and clasping her hand between his fingers.

He tugs her closer, throwing his free arm over her waist and pulling her back to his chest, making sure he fully kicks off his pants beneath the sheets she pulls up. "Me, too.


End file.
